Management software can include user interfaces (UIs) and/or graphical user interfaces (GUIs) for managing, monitoring, viewing, and/or configuring one or more components (e.g., physical resources and/or virtual resources) within or associated with a computing system, e.g., a backend computing system separate from the management software. Such management software can include search functionality that allows a user to search for a specific element or entity in the computing system using specific criteria. In many cases however a search regarding a particular system element is unable to return results that pertain to other elements related to the originally requested system element data. To acquire this related data in such instances, a system's search functionality can require the inefficient generation of entirely new queries that must independently originate from the requesting client application.